


Request for Art

by FoxFire413 (bubblebaths_n_books)



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebaths_n_books/pseuds/FoxFire413
Kudos: 3





	Request for Art

I have seen a few other posts here and on social media where people have gotten someone to do art illustrations to add to/based on their work.

I would love to have some for my fanfic "Thank You Ma'am". It's not finished yet, but only lacks a chapter or 2 to finalize it.

Is anyone interested, or know someone I can contact who might be interested?

Thanks!


End file.
